harry potter and the order of the diamonds
by supersteveshark
Summary: Minecraft and harry potter cross-over NO spoilers time HP and the order of the phonix :3 NO spoilers first fanfic please let me know if its bad rated T just in case and becouse there was no other one


Prologue

The void was a vast empty space of nothingness. Then there was Java(TM) Platform SE binary Strings of random code that had no purpose. Then there was Notch a being so powerful that he forced the code into a form known as a Jar File. Notch then said it was good…

The Evolution of what we now know of as Minecraft came in periods Known as Versions We will go from the beginning to the "end". The Jar File was an expanse of random Atoms and pixels. So notch began. Program called "Bloxification". It combined the Atoms and pixels according to Size, shape and type. Oddly enough the shapes where all cubes of 16x16 pixels then Notch Formed them into a cube planet called Minecraft the first period was Indev.

Indev brought about many animals and beings such as Beast boy, Steve, Hanna and Black Steve Dinosaurs Roamed across the empty Landscape of cubes then the mass extinction Glitch came. Notch threw the nether at Minecraft. The nether was discovered in the dark ages called the Halloween update 100 B.R (before release). The nether embedded itself in the core of Minecraft While destroying the landscape and adding tectonics to Minecraft. The wake of this created the Far Lands which were destroyed in 10 B.R. The after math caused the Beta versions.

The surviving animals where pigs, sheep, cows, chickens, squid and fish then the evolution of the pig brought about the Pigman the first creature to Walk on 2 legs it then evolved into three different things NPC villagers, Zombie pigman and Players The villagers built villages. While the Zombie pigmen where banned to live in the nether. The player on the other hand became the dominant Species Crafting weapons and tools building Fortresses and Bases.

Then Herobrine Notches brother Thought That the Players had no challenge so he invented night to try to scare the Players but notch gave the players torches and jack-o-lanterns Herobrine then created the first 4 Hostile mobs known as monsters they where Creepers, Skeletons, spiders and zombies oh my. Notch then banished hero brine to the Nether. Herobrine then filled the nether with Hellish beasts he named them Ghasts, zombie pigmen, blazes and magma cubes.

Notch then Gave the players his fail safe plan Bows, arrows, lava buckets ,flint and steel , swords and TNT he taught the players To fight Herobrine's Creations so they could survive in peace Notch then let the players roam free in the digital Worlds he created this marked O.F (official release)

The players then built large cities they called Servers they then began Fighting each other for dominance over Minecraftia Herobrine on the other hand began making new monsters he named withers, slimes magma cubes withers and Enderman he used these to Try to kill the players and he almost succeeded to But a few players survived and where left with a post apocalyptic world filed with monsters and Evil they began to build and explore again this time without killing each other…

Chapter 1

The Redstone block portal

Steve Is a Boy who lives in Minecraftia He wears a light blue T-shirt that is slightly tucked in to his jeans. His eye color (colour if you are a brit ) is purpleish blue he is about 5 feet tall and is a 13 year old boy…

Steve was sitting on top of a hill looking down at the forested valley he called home. Steve could see his house from where he was sitting. He saw 2 figures walk up the ruff path he made out of his spare cobble stone blocks. Steve could make out one of the figures it was Evets his friend. Evets looked like Steve except that he wore a red shirt he could also see another figure coming it was his sister Steph she looked like Steve except that her eyes where light blue and she had long blond hair

Evets ran up to Steve and was speaking in his native Tongue he only did that when he was _VERY_ excited. Evets then began talking "Steve ereht si a driew latrop ni ym enim!" Steve then took a few minutes to translate what Evets said. Translated he said this "Steve there is a weird portal in my Mine!" Whoa Evets calm down Steve Spoke "what is this Portal made of?" asked Steve. Sarah then Made it there and she said "Hey Steve there is a Redstone block portal in Evets mine" Steve asked "So it's in your mine Evets?" Evets who calmed down by now was speaking English again "Yep should we go Steve?" so "well why not?" Evets then led them down to his mine which Was made deep underground. for contrary to Steve who loves diamonds Evets loves Redstone while Sarah loves gold he then showed them a 100x200 block room that looked like it was made by Jeb (God of fire and Redstone) it had Complex devices Redstone devices and Chests everywhere but the thing that was most interesting was the Redstone block portal in the middle of the room.

The portal was 4 wide 5 blocks tall and its center was hollow like a nether portal Steve looked at it carefully eyeing it down like he would when he finds a diamond on the floor he then pocked it and disappeared Evets then freaked out "tahw tsuj deneppah ot Steve?!" Sarah was calm and tried to calm Evets down "It's going to be alright I guess it just is an instant portal like the end portal"

(A/N Evets speaks backwards XD)

Chapter 2

The other end

**Time: Harry potter book 5 order of the phoenix Professor Umbridge just introduced herself**

Harry's POV

Harry watched as Professor Umbridge sat down when suddenly a Portal of sorts Appeared with a _**Crack**_ it was made of a red material and its center was purple when a Boy about 13 Fell through it he was wearing a blue shirt and he was wearing jeans he fell on his face and turned red for a second he then said something as he got up and said something that sounded like "_**Ouch**_ Where am I?" Professor Dumbledore then calmly answered as if this happened every year "You are at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry young minecraftian." The professor then helped the boy up and handed him a Glass Bottle filled with bright pink liquid.

Nobodies POV

Steve Drank the potion of instant health and his health bar went back to its full health he thanked the Old man who asked about things such as how Steve got there "I am not sure actually I just entered a Redstone block portal and ended up here" Dumbledore began to Scratch his chin which was kind of funny considering he had to reach under his beard he then told the young boy Do something which made no sense to Harry "Please change your render distance to short your personal setting from fast to fancy turn smooth lighting to maximal and change your texture pack to Hog-craft™." Steve then made some odd Motions with his hand like he was swatting invisible flies he stopped and jabbed at something and stood up the professor then Thanked Steve and told him to walk up to the sorting hat

Steve's POV (just after "Swatting invisible flies") (A/N Harry couldn't See Steve's settings menu:-3)

After I set my settings I walked up the steps to a Stool With a old hat on top I sat down and the hat was set in my helmet Item frame It then looked into my memory files I heard him make a remark of how he was the brother of notch the Bane of players Herobrine Is my father Evets and Sarah didn't know. The old hat hat then shouted "Slytherin for his blood roots" Suddenly the sorting hat then said something almost out of desperation "Wait no Gryffindor" I knew Why he changed his mind he saw Herobrine hiding in the clouds that Where Floating on the ceiling He Was watching the people wait no he was watching me He Loved and Hated me at the same time He loved me becouse I made him proud and was in line to become the king of the nether. He hated me becouse I was also in line to become the king of the Aether the realm of notch and I was a Player.

Herobrine's POV

Watched as my son walked down from the stool and to his seat next to my nephew my nephew Was just as famous as Steve his name was Harry James Potter His father is the late James potter. I missed James he was there When I was Bleeding profusely At his door after a bloody Battle with Notch he helped revive me So I could reach vengeance On my other brother

Harry's POV

Harry was shocked the sorting hat NEVER has changed its decision to which house a student goes into so the young boy walked towards the table and plopped himself down right next to Harry. The


End file.
